Just Like Fire
„Just Like Fire“ ist der Titelsong von Alice im Wunderland: Hinter den Spiegeln. Der Song wird von der Sängerin Pink gesungen. Der Song wurde von Pink und Max Martin geschrieben. Am 15. April 2016 wurde der Song veröffentlicht. Lyrics thumb|right|335 px I know that I'm runnin' out of time I want it all, mmm And I'm wishing they'd stop tryin' to turn me off I want it all, mmm And I'm walkin' on a wire, tryin' to go higher Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars Even when I give it all away I want it all, mmm We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free Imma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, uh And people like to laugh at you 'cause they are all the same, mmm See I would rather we just go a different way than play the game, mmm And no matter the weather, we can do it better You and me together, forever and ever We don't have to worry 'bout a thing, 'bout a thing, no We came here to run it, run it, run it We came here to run it, run it, run it Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free Imma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire (Run it, run it, run it) (We came here to run it, run it, run it) So look I came here to run it Just 'cause nobody's done it Y'all don't think I can run it But look, I been here, I done it Impossible? Please Watch, I do it with ease You just gotta believe Come-a, come uh with me Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Hey, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Oh, what's a girl to do? (What, what?) Mmm, what's a girl to do? Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, burnin' up the way If I could light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me anyway Just like magic, I'll be flyin' free Imma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me anyway Just like fire, fire (Run it, run it, run it) Just like fire (We came here to run it, run it, run it) Kategorie:Titellieder Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Lieder mit Lyrics